Virtually all homes feature a standard doorbell employing a plain, unadorned button or switch that is mounted to the outside wall of the home adjacent to the door. These doorbells are mundane and fairly unattractive. To date, virtually nothing has been done to decorate or ornament the doorbell switch. There are also no products available which enable the homeowner to quickly and conveniently change doorbell switches to suit his or her personal taste. A need exists for an attractive decorative doorbell, which is convenient to install and which may be readily interchanged and personalized to suit each homeowner's particular aesthetic tastes.